Crookshanks, Thongs And Perfect Snogging
by LiveYoungDieFast
Summary: Ginny Weasley and her Ace gang are on a mission to get Harry Potter the Sex God, to realise that slaggy Cho is the wrong girl for him and that Ginny is the girl of his dreams. Based On Angus, Thongs And Perfect Snogging. HP/GW and RW/HG
1. The Plan

_A/N Hey everybody, this is my first story, it is based on Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging. The pairings will be HP/GW and RW/HG._

_Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or the Story Of Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, They Belong To J.K Rowling and Louise Rennison (Two Great Authors May I Add)_

Crookshanks, Thongs And Perfect Snogging

The Plan

It was the 31st of October, and on this very special night, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was hosting a Halloween party. Ginny Weasley had it all planned out, her costume was very original, this year she was dressed as an stuffed olive. She entered the great hall and was greeted by the sound of laughter. Ginny ignored the taunts of the other students and walked over to her friends.  
She Looked towards Hannah

"Hannah, What happened? You were suppose to come as a cocktail sausage"

"Well, my Mum wouldn't let me, seen as she is a vegetarian and all" Hannah replied

"What About you Hermione, cheese and pineapple stick?"

"Well, the cheese made me look fat and yellows not really my colour"

Ginny looked at Luna for an explanation

"I didn't know how to be a vol-au-vent" was all Luna could think off.

"But we said we were going to dress as hors d'œuvres to be original" Ginny said.

She looked toward her friends, then stormed off towards the great hall doors.

Ginny ran up the stairs, through the common room and into her room, which she shared with her so called friends. She tore the stupid costume off, threw it on the floor and stomped on it. After a few good minutes of destroying the costume she led on her bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up Ginny was surrounded by her friends. The Ace gang as they like to call them self was made up of Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and of course herself Ginny Weasley. They decided that the would go down to the great hall for a spot of breakfast. As they were sat at the table, they noticed two guys walk through the door.  
Ginny couldn't speak, she stared at the boy with messy raven hair and bright green eyes.

"Who are those fitties" Hermione asked

"They are Sex Gods" Luna Added

"Girls Its boy stalking time" Ginny Had A Plan.

_A/N Just to add i know it was a short chapter but that's because i dont know if i should continue, please review and let me know. SNOx_


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

It was the Christmas holidays, so Hogwarts was closed for two weeks. This gave the Ace gang time to plan operation "Sex Gods". They were all crowded in Ginny's tiny bedroom at the burrow.

"So they are cousins" Hannah stated "And are a year above us"

"Alicia has charms with one called Ron and she says they just moved here from Durmstrang" Luna added

"Apparently Ron's brothers own a joke shop in Diagon alley and they help out in the holidays" Hermione said

"Well, I see a need to be going to Diagon alley, and it's not for spell books." Ginny laughed and the rest of the group joined in.

The next day the gang arrived at Diagon Alley.

"Right, so you all know the plan" Ginny said  
They all nodded in reply.

Luna and Hannah walked over to the leaky Cauldron as they were just there for moral support, and obviously Luna already had a boyfriend, Neville and it was decided that Hannah just wasn't mature enough to be in a relationship at the moment.  
Hermione walked into the joke shop first. She was looking round when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey"

She turned around a notice a red haired boy with a cheeky grin.

"Hi, I was looking for some puking pastilles." Hermione said

"great, they're a top seller these" the boy replied.

"Hermione, funny to see you here" Ginny spoke as she entered the shop.

She walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"I want this cousin" Hermione whispered

"That fine" Ginny replied

Hermione looked over towards the red headed boy

"Ginny this is er..."

"Ron" the boy replied " So then girls, What school do you go to?"

"Hogwarts" They both replied.

Then from around the door the raven haired boy appeared with a cup of tea. Ginny couldn't move, her mouth was wide open, but then the Sex God spoke.

"Here you are Ron, cant let you serve good looking girls without a cup of tea"

"Harry, this is Hermione and Ginny they go to Hogwarts too, I was just telling them that we just moved there from Durmstrang" Ron explained.

"Anyway I got to get to Quidditch practice" Harry said

"Cool you play Quidditch, what position?" Ginny asked

"Seeker"

"Do you know that seekers are suppose to have really big hands" Ginny couldn't believe what she had said.

Harry was looking down at his hands "Yeah I suppose they do, any way it was nice meeting you two. See you later" and with that Harry left the shop.

As they were walking back to the leaky Cauldron to meet Luna and Hannah, Hermione and Ginny were still talking about the Sex Gods.

"Harry was so muscular"

"Ron was really funny"

"And did you see Ron's face when.." Hermione realised that Ginny had stopped walking.

They had nearly reached the leaky Cauldron when Ginny noticed Harry walking down a small street with a girl. It was Cho Chang a Ravenclaw student from Hogwarts.

_A/N I have been convinced to continue, and I realised the chapter might be small but I'll try my best to do longer ones. Please Review. SNOx_


	3. Finding Crookshanks

Finding Crookshanks

It was the time to go back to Hogwarts, and the Ace gang were sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express discussing the currant "Sex God" situation.

"Maybe they're just friends" Hannah said

"Friends don't hold hands" Luna replied

"We need to follow Cho, and find out what she has that i haven't" Ginny sighed

"Well you are really funny" Hermione added trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, you looked really funny in that Olive costume" Hannah giggled

The rest of the gang just looked at Hannah, which made her stop laughing immediately.

"But you said boys dont rate girls for funniness" Ginny looked towards Hermione.

At that moment the compartment door opened and Harry and Ron appeared at the door, holding a large Ginger ball of fur.

"Is this your cat?" Harry asked

"We found him in the corridor" Ron added

"Crookshanks" Hermione shouted as she jumped up and grabbed the cat from Harry.

"Im sorry, if he disturbed you" Hermione said to Harry

"No, It's fine i love cats, hes an enthuiastic little guy though" Harry replied.

"Hermiione, would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?" Ron asked

"Yes, i'd love to" Hermione answered

"So.." But before Harry could finish his sentence Cho appeared behind him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hurry up Harry or we will miss the sweets trolley" she said while dragging Harry away

"See you later then" Harry managed to say before being pulled away.

"I better go too" Ron said as he walked out the door.

"She is very controlling" Luna whispered

"I just realised what i have that Cho doesn't have" Ginny beamed

"Whats that then?" Hermione asked

"The Crookshanks factor, he loves cats and we have a cat. Here's the plan" Ginny had a lot of explaining to do.

They had been back at Hogwarts for over a week now. It was a bright Saturday morning and Ginny thought that this was the perfect time to start her plan.

She wonder round the grounds for over ten minutes before she spotted Harry flying around the Quiddich pitch. She walked on to the pitch and began to shout

"Crookshanks... Crooooookshanks"

Harry noticed Ginny and landed beside her.

"Hey Ginny, What you up to?" He asked

"I told Hermione that i would watch over Crookshanks, while she took a walk with Ron, I was just reading Hogwarts: A History and when i looked over he had gone" Ginny explained

This in fact wasn't true, Crookshanks was safely locked in Ginny's room. The plan was that Ginny could spend time with Harry while they looked for Crookshanks. After an hour or so Hannah would let Crookshanks out and pretend she had found him in the hall.

The plan was brilliant.

_A/N Ok here is the next chapter and i want to thank you for all the reviews and to remind you more are welcomed._

_(P.S I thought i should point out that Ron and Ginny are not brother and sister in this story.)_


	4. The Search Continues

The Search Continues

"I think that we should search on brooms, it would be quicker and we can search the whole grounds" Harry suggested

"How are you with brooms" He asked

"I'm good, i was actually thinking of trying out for the quiddich team" Ginny replied.

"Really, that's great what position? I hope not seeker"

"No there is no need to feel threatened. I fancy the role of chaser"

"So, are you going to show me how well you fly then" Harry laughed

The both mounted their brooms and started to rise in the air. After a few minutes of silent flying Ginny asked

"So do you have any secret seeker moves?"

Harry Laughed

"Yeah watch this, it's called the wonky fient"

Harry started to speed up towards the ground and when he was just inches away he jerked his broom and glided just a few centimeters above the grass. He then unmounted his broom and wait for Ginny to land.

When Ginny landed on the grass, she looked at Harry.

"I don't think he is outside, maybe we should look inside for a bit" Harry suggested

They left the brooms in the broom shed and walked up the steps to the doors. They searched the castle for over an hour, and as they did they talked and they laughed. Ginny was having such a good time, she realised she was falling more and more for the Sex God.

They decided to give us searching and they headed up to the common room. When they arrived through the portrait hole, they saw Hannah with Crookshanks in her arms.

"Crookshanks, where have you been? We have been looking for you all day" Ginny cried

"I found him in the corridor, i thought i should pick him up and bring him back here" Hannah answered

"Well, i got to go. I'm glad you found Crookshanks, I'll see you later" Harry said as he walked out through the portrait.

The next morning the Ace gang was sat eating breakfast, when Pig flew in and dropped a letter in Ginny's lap. Ginny looked at the letter and immediately recognised her dad's writing. She tore open the letter and began to read

_Dear Ginny_

_I have some important news to share with you. I have been offered a great opportunity at work. Everyone In __Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department all wanted this great promotion and i was chosen to take the position. The only problem is that the job is with the Australian Ministry Of Magic. I will be moving out there for a few months. I will be leaving tomorrow, this would mean that i would miss seeing you in the next holidays but i be back before you finish for the summer._

_I will write to you as often as i can._

_I love you my little elf._

_Dadx_

She re-read the letter at least three times. Although see didn't see her dad that much because of school, she was going to miss him knowing he would be in another country.

"OK, Ginny we have to start the next stage of the plan" Hermione said bringing Ginny out of her thoughts.

"You going to have to spy on Cho" Luna smiled.


	5. Spying On Cho

_Spying On Cho_

It was a Tuesday afternoon and classes had just finished. The gang were sat in the libary discussing "Slaggy Cho".

"How are we suppose to spy on Cho?" Hanna asked

"We can follow her" Hermione suggested

"But we're not in Ravenclaw"

" I am" Luna answered

"I got a plan" Ginny spoke up " Luna we need you to find out what day Ranvenclaw's quiddich team practise on. Cho always meets her friends at the quiddich pitch afterwards, we can hear what they talk about"

Just then Madam Pince walked up to the table they were sat at.

"Please Girls, If your not going to be quiet then you can leave. This is a library, not a chat room!" With that she walked off.

The gang just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Out Now" Madam Pince's voice came from behind a book shelve.

The gang got up and headed to the doors.

The next morning, Ginny, Hermione and Hannah were all sat at the table eating breakfast when Luna sat beside them.

"OK, So the Quiddich practise is on Tuesday at 5o'clock, Which gives us two days"

"Talking about Quiddich, How did you go on Ginny, are you the new Gryffindor chaser?" Hermione asked

"I should find out at the next practise on friday" Ginny replied

"Well, if you get it, you will be closer to Harry" Luna added

Ginny just smiled

"We better get going, we have double potions with Snape" Hermione said

Over the next two days all Ginny could think of was the "Sex God". She had agreed to meet her friends at 5:30pm at the astronomy tower. When here friends arrived they made their way down to the Quiddich pitch.

They saw Cho flying round on her own. The rest of the team had left a few minutes ago but Cho decided to stay and fly around for a little bit. After a few laps of the pitch she landed neatly on the ground and headed to the changing rooms.

The gang waited for Cho to enter the shower, then they sneaked into the changing rooms and hid in the equipment cupboard. The cupboard was really small and the gang were all squashed together.

"Ow, Hannah your on my foot" Luna squeaked

"Sorry" Hannah Whispered back

The noise of the shower suddenly stopped and Cho stepped out in her underwear.

"A Thong" Hannah Whispered

"That's what boys like" Luna agreed

"Maybe you should try one" Hannah looked at Ginny

"I'm not going to injure myself, just to look older"

Cho was finally half dressed. She took a quick look around then pulled out two jelly fillets from her bag. She slipped one in each side of her bra. The gang just stared

"I bet Harry doesn't know about her fake basoomas" Hannah giggled.

Cho had finished getting dressed when the changing rooms door opened. Cho's friends Lavender Brown and Angelina Johnson entered the room.

"Hey Cho, you nearly ready?" Lavender asked

"Yup, but i have to meet Harry in an hour" Cho replied

"So how are things going with you two?"

"Its going great, Harry is amazing" Cho smiled

"Are you ready too go?" Angelina asked

Cho nodded and the three of them left.

The Ace gang all fell out of the cupboard and landed on the floor.

"I have an idea" Hermione said

"If you want to be more mature you need to get some experience"

"Your going to have to see Michael Corner" Luna finished.


	6. Michael Corner

Michael Corner

"Michael Corner?" Ginny asked

"Yup" Luna smiled

"You can go tonight"

"OK, so his hours are between four and six in the room of requirement" Hermione added

When 5 O'clock arrived the ace gang were stood outside the room of requirement. Ginny was feeling slightly nervous, she didn't know what to do when she got in the room.

"Go on then" Hermione said as she nudged Ginny towards the door.

Ginny took a huge breath and headed over to the blank wall. I need to find Michael Corner she thought. A few moments later a huge double door appeared on the wall in front of her. She lightly pushed the door open and stepped in the room.

Ginny took a moment to look at her surroundings. There was a large fire at one side of the room with a large leather couch facing it. On the opposite wall there was a large digital clock. There were white candles floating around the room, which were releasing a sweet smell. Ginny was suddenly distracted by a tall boy approaching her.

"Are you Michael Corner?" she asked

"The Man, the myth... the legend" he smirked

"Shall we" he said as he motioned to the couch

Ginny followed Michael over to the couch and sat down on the edge.

"Relax" Michael said. He pointed his wand over to the large clock and said a incantation. The clock set itself to 30 minutes and began to count down.

Michael looked over at Ginny " Have you got a music preference, the right song sets the mood. The wands? or even the Weired Sister?" he asked

"Its up to you" Ginny replied

A slow paced song began to fill the room, as Michael came and sat besides Ginny

"So how much experience do you have?" he asked

"Loads" Ginny replied

"You have to tell me truthfully so i can asses you accurately".

"Well, lets just say i had a lot of practise with the back of my hand" Ginny laughed

Michael moved closer to Ginny, he looked at her and smiled

"Now we will start with a simple one first"

He moved over to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss

"Wow, Your a natural, not too firm or too toothy which is very common with many beginners"

Michael then started to explain about how you know which side to go to.

"You sort of watch where the boy is going and then you just fit in"

He then leaned in to the right, Ginny followed by heading to the left, then he kissed her again. He grabbed her hands and placed them slightly around his waist.

After a few minutes he pulled back.

"Now, tongues"

This was the bit that Ginny feared the most, she wasn't sure what to do and she didn't want to make an idiot out of herself.

"Don't look so worried" Michael smiled as he leaned in again.

Ginny was surprised when she found Michael tongue heading into her mouth but she soon got used to it and was quite enjoying it. After what seem like only a few minutes the large clock on the wall rang.

Pulling away Michael smiled

"Well that times up, it was nice meeting you Ginny"

"Yeah, you too" Ginny said

She got up from the couch and walked over to the door. She noticed that the large clock had once again set to thirty minutes. She turned around a noticed Micheal watching her, she gave a quick wave and left the room.

_A/N OK, I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I am starting college next week so i have been busy getting ready for that. I will try to update more before i get lots of college work. Thanks for the reviews and i hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	7. The Invite

_A/N I'm sorry for the time it took me to update. I have had a busy few weeks, I started a catering course at college but I change my mind about having a career in catering so I quit and have been looking for a job. This chapter is a filler really I will try to make it up to you by adding another chapter soon. Thanks SNOx_

The Invite

It had been a few weeks since Ginny had her lessons with Michael Corner and she hadn't had a chance to practise her new snogging skills. She was walking down the corridor with Hermoine on the way to their Charms lesson. As they turned around the corner Ginny could hear someone calling her name.  
"Ah, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger" Horace Slughorn boomed  
"Good morning Professor Slughorn" they both replied  
"I am having another small get together on Friday night and it would be a pleasure if you both could come"  
Ginny and Hermione both looked at each other, both knowing they didn't have an excuse. "That would be lovely!" Ginny smiled.

Slughorn smiled back and set off back towards the dungeons.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked  
"Well I didn't know what else to say and you didn't help" Ginny snapped  
"Well, I suppose one night can't hurt"  
"That's the spirit" Ginny replied.

After double charms Hermione had run off to see Ron, leaving Ginny to walk to the great hall alone. When she arrived she sat down next to Hannah. Luna was just leaving the Ravenclaw so she could join her friends. Just as Luna sat down a glorious feast appeared in front of them.

As Ginny began to eat Hermione and Ron entered the hall with Harry and Cho following behind them. Hermione walked straight past the gang and went to sit with Ron.

"I can't believe she did that" Hannah whispered  
"I know and why is she hanging round with slaggy Cho?" Ginny asked  
The gang just shrug their shoulders  
"So are we gonna hang around the library tonight?" Luna asked  
"That sounds fabbity" Hannah replied  
"I have quiddich practise, we have our first match against Ravenclaw next week, but I'll meet you afterwards." Ginny explained

After finishing her lunch Ginny looked towards the clock and decided it was a good time to head off towards her transfiguration class.

When she arrived Hermione was already their and was sat in their normal seats. Ginny went over and sat beside her.  
"Why were you with slaggy Cho at dinner?" Ginny asked  
"I just wanted to sit with Ron anyway Harry mentioned you"  
"Really what did he say?"  
"He said you were the best chaser on the Gryffindor team"  
"How fabbitty fab. Did he say anything else?"  
Hermione shook her head "No, but at least if I hang around with Cho I can spy on her for you, then I can't tell you if Harry talks about you"  
"Yeah, that be great thanks Hermione"


	8. The Party

A/N _Hey i know i haven't updated in ages but i wasn't going to continue but i thought i owed it to the story. So here is a new chapter and hopefully i will have another up soon.I know the chapters are not very long but im just trying to get the story updated as fast as i can. SNOx_

The Party

It was the night of Slughorns party and Ginny was looking for something to wear. The ace gang were sat on Ginny's bed surrounded by various items of clothing. Hermione had already had her outfit planned and had gone to meet Ron.

" Why are you getting so worked up?" Luna asked

"Hermione said Harry was gonna be there, so its a chance to show him i am full of maturiosity" Ginny replied.

"Yeah but wont he be with Cho?" Hannah asked

"Hannah your not helping" Ginny scowled as she threw a shirt at her friend.

"How do i look?" She asked her friends, once she had decided on a black knee length dress. She looked in the mirror and applied a layer of lippy and did a final lurker check.

"Marvy" Luna replied

"Harry wont know what hit him"

As Ginny entered Slughorns party she noticed a few people she knew but she couldn't see Harry or Cho anywhere. She decided to look round a bit longer to see if she could find Hermione. As she was walking around she noticed Michael Corner enter the room.

He noticed Ginny and started to head over to her. Ginny quickly turned around and headed over to a small group of Grrffindors girls from her year. She started talking and dancing with them. She had a quick glance round to see if Michael was still looking for her. When she turned around she noticed a figure standing in front of her. Michael was starting to dance and tried to get Ginny to join in and when she tried to turn away he got fed up and grabbed her hand.

He headed for the down and walked a little way down the corridor. He pulled her into a little alcove and just smiled at her.

"Ginny, i have been meaning to speak to you, i cant get you out of my head, you were my best student"

"Michael, I.." But before Ginny could continue Michael had leaned in to kiss her.

Ginny refusing to be covered in saliva once again tried to push Michael away. She pushed him a little harder than she meant to and Michael fell backwards pulling Ginny with him. Ginny landed on top on Michael with her dress pulled up with her knickers showing.

"Michael" She hissed

As Ginny looked up she saw four people stood in front of her. Harry, Ron, Cho and Hermione. Hermione looked very embarrassed for her friend and Cho was highly amused.

"Look at her Granny knickers" she laughed as shee pulled a confussed looking Harry away and into the party, followed by Ron and Hermione.

Ginny quickly jumped up and pulled her dress down before storming off back to the common room.


	9. Swimming

The next morning Ginny and Hermione were sitting on Ginny's bed discussing the night before.

"You have to tell Harry that Michael isn't my boyfriend" Ginny sighed

"That's not what it looked like and you could have worn smaller knickers" Hermione replied

Ginny shot her a look "What am i going to do? Harry hates me and Michael Corner still keeps following me"

"I think I might have an idea" Hermione spoke up

"Ron mentioned that He and Harry are going to go for a swim in the lake , and I know for a fact that Cho wont be there"

"Why didnt you not mention that before?" Ginny asked " and why isn't Cho going to be there?"

"That's another thing, she has been looking for a party venue" Hermione explained

"Oh no, her birthday is around the same time as mine and her family has loads of money, nobody will want to come to my party then"

"If your parents let you have a party that is" Hermione added

"Your not helping" Ginny snapped.

"Well at least your going to see Harry at the lake" Hermione tried to make her friend feel better.

"Come on hurry up and get ready you're coming with me" Ginny smiled

"Do I have to, I hate getting my hair wet"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at her

"Fine" Hermione gave up "There is just no arguing with you"

"And don't forget that" Ginny shouted as she went to get changed.

Half an hour had gone and Ginny was finally ready. Hermoine had got to tell Ron that herself and Ginny would be joining them for an afternoon swim. When Hermoine came back into the dormitory she found a very embarrassed looking Ginny sat on the bed.

"Whats up?" she asked

Ginny stood up and removed the towel that was below her waist and revealed her very orange legs.

"What have you done?" Hermione found it hard to contain her giggles

"I thought I should make my skin look less pale so I cast a tanning charm and I must have done it wrong"

"It will be fine, Harry wont even notice" Hermione tried to reassure her friend

"Now come on, lets go!"

When they arrived at the lake Harry and Ron were already there, Hermoine started to speed up when she saw Ron. Ginny slowly walked towards Harry slightly dreading what Harry would say to her. She noticed Ron literally dragging Hermione towards the lake.

Ginny laughed at the sight of her friend trying to resist being thrown into the water. She turned her attention back onto Harry who she noticed was also laughing at the sight in front of them.

When she finally arrived at Harry she just looked at him.

"Well, you coming in then?" he asked.

Harry then turned around and dived straighted into the water with Ginny following him. When they came up to the surface they just looked at each other.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about last night" Ginny tried to explain.

"Its fine, you don't need to explain" Harry replied

"But Michael isnt my boyfriend, I just wanted you to know that"

"Well that's good" Harry just stared at her.

Ginny just looked back at him, she then began to feel a bit uncomfortable, until Harry splashed water at her. Ginny smiled and splashed him back and she started to feel a bit more comfortable around him.

"Lets do handstands" Ginny suggested, "I'm really good at them"

"Alright" Harry agreed.

Ginny got in position and maneuvered herself into a handstand. She stayed in that position for a few seconds before coming back up to the surface. She looked at Harry who had a strange look on his face.

"What?" she asked him

"Why are your legs orange?"

"Oh my God!" Ginny said as she put her hands on her head.

"I thought my legs looked too pale so did a tanning charm on them, only I must have done it wrong."

Harry was just smiled at her. "They're like too giant cheesy puffs"

Ginny tried to hid her embarrassment by covering her face with her hands. Harry reached out and grabbed her hands and lowered them. He started to move slowly towards her. He leaned his head in towards her and kissed her.

_A/N There is another chapter. I will hopeful post another next week. SNOx_


	10. The Letter

_A/N This is the new chapter, I think it is one of my longest ones. I hope you enjoy and please review. SNOx_

Harry pulled away and just looked at Ginny.

"I have to go, I need to sort some things out but I'll talk to you later, yeah"

Ginny just nodded her head in reply. Her brain couldn't function properly. Harry "The Sex God" Potter had just kissed her. Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. She looked round and noticed Hermione standing on the edge of the lake. Ginny had forgotten that she was stood waist deep in water, she then realised how much an effect Harry Potter actually had on her. He made her forget all her surroundings, like it was just the two of them in the world. This is when Ginny Weasley realised she had fallen for Harry Potter.

Ginny swam towards the side of the lake and climbed out. She walked over to Hermione with a smile on her face and picked up her towel. After quickly drying her self off, she got changed and picke dup her bag.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened? Harry seemed to run off a bit fast" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you once we're inside, It's freezing out here" Ginny replied.

* * *

Once Ginny and Hermione had rounded up the rest of the ace gang, they all gathered round Ginny's bed.

"OK, Spill" Hannah said

"Well, this afternoon we went for a swim with Harry and Ron" Ginny started to explain. "Hermione and Ron went off, so me and Harry went for a swim. We were messing around splashing each other then we started to do handstands and he noticed that my legs were orange an.."

"Your legs were orange?" Luna interrupted

"An accident with a tanning charm, anyway that's not important. I was embarrassed about my legs and he just looked at me and then he kissed me" Ginny finished

"Wow" Hannah said.

"What did he say after that cus he seemed to run off pretty fast" Hermione asked.

"Well he just said he needed to sort things out and then he'll talk to me later" Ginny answered. "What do you think that means?"

"It could mean that 'I'm going to dump Cho', or It could mean 'I don't know how to tell you this, but that was a mistake'" Hermione replied

"But I'm sure it was the first one, you can tell he likes you" Luna tried to make her friend feel better.

"Thanks Luna" Ginny smiled.

Ginny was so glad that she had friends that she could rely on. Although sometimes talking to Hermione was like talking to a turnip, but she knew that if she needed anyone her friends would always be there for her.

The next morning at breakfast the ace gang were all sat round the Gryffindor table including Luna. They were discussing what plans they should make for the upcoming holidays.

"We could always go shopping in Diagon Alley" Hermione suggested "I could do with getting some new books"

Ginny just shook her head at her friend, typical Hermione always reading books and this is why Ginny found it hard to think that Hermione could be so ditsy.

"So have you heard from Harry yet?" Hannah asked

"No I haven't, but it has only been a day since I last saw him. He might not have broken up with Cho yet." Ginny replied

Before Hermione could speak again the great hall was filled with hundreds of owls getting on with their daily deliveries. Ginny looked up to see an owl fly towards her and drop a small white envelope into her hands. She looked at the envelope and noticed the very familiar handwriting of her dad. She opened the envelope and and began to read the letter.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I have been in Australia for over a month now and I have had a great time. I'm getting use to my new job and i am finding it rather fun. I was hoping to be home sometime next week but it turns out that the Australian Ministry is very pleased with my work and they want me to continue permanently. That would mean that i would have to live out here and i want you and your mum to come with me._

_Please Ginny think about it, it would mean a lot to me_

_All My Love_

_Dadx_

Ginny was speechless, she didn't want to move to Australia and she was pretty sure that her mum wouldn't want to move either.

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"My dad wants me to move out to Australia with him" Ginny sighed

"But you cant go" Luna shouted drawing a bit more attention than she expected to.

"I know and i dont want to, what do you think Hermione?" Ginny asked

"I think we have to go to Charms, Come on Ginny. We'll see you guys later" Hermione said getting up from the table.


	11. Quiddich Practice

_A/N First of all i want to apologise for abandoning this story, it been nearly a year but i felt it was time to start writing again. I must admit i haven't read the books or seen the film for a least a year so i only have a vauge idea of the story. I did't really like my previous chapters and i hope i have grown in my writing. The story is still along the lines of A,T&PS but it might wonder of course a bit but hopefully it will work._

Thanks SNOx

* * *

It had been over a week since Ginny had received the letter from her Dad. It seemed that her mother wasn't happy about the situation and wanted to remain living at the burrow. Although he really didn't want to leave his family behind, it was something Arthur Weasley had to do.

In the past week Ginny's mind had gone into overdrive, she still hadn't heard from Harry other than just seeing around Hogwarts and her long list of homework seemed to be growing rather than getting smaller.

The weekend had just begun and Ginny thought she should take a well deserved break. She had Quidditch practise in the afternoon but until then she just wanted to relax. That was another thing to add to her to do list, next week would be Gryffindor's match against Ravenclaw. She had to be on top of her games as the opposition starred non other that Cho Chang.

That meant Cho, Harry and Ginny would all be part of the same game, this would give her another chance to show Harry just how better she was than Cho. It also could give her the chance to make a mistake and act like a total idiot, but she was pushing that thought to the back of her mind.

"You'll be fine!" Hermione stated as she took a seat next to Ginny

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Ginny asked, rather surprised

"Because it's the only thing you have been thinking about the last couple of days, your are by far the better Quidditch player and Harry will see that"

"I knew there was a reason I was friends with you" Ginny laughed

"So what you up to tonight?"

"Well, nothing really so i think i might watch you practise tonight" Hermione answered

"I don't think it's me you'll be watching! I hear Ron's a pretty good keeper"

"Yes well, it's an added bonus Ron will be there"

"You are such a liar! If you know what I'm thinking i have a pretty good idea what your thinking about" Ginny laughed

"GINNY!" Hermione shouted, trying to keep a straight face but ended up laughing along with her friend.

* * *

The time had soon passed by and Ginny was sat staring at the clock, the time was now twenty three minutes past four and Quidditch practise would start at five.

"The more you stare at it the slower time will go" Hannah smiled as she sat besides Ginny on the couch.

"How long have you been sat there?" Hermione added

"Not long" Ginny protested

"About two hours" Luna confirmed.

"Luna! Your not suppose to be in here you know, but i let you in and now your ratting me out" Ginny shouted

"Sorry" Luna replied with a look that said she wasn't sorry at all.

"So what are you all doing here anyway?" Ginny asked

"We thought we'd come and watch you" Hanna Smiled

"To lend our moral support" Luna nodded

"Thanks I think, unless you all have come to watch me make a fool of myself" Ginny mumbled

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something but was cut off by Ginny

"I know Hermione, I'm the better player Harry will see that"

"No, well yes but I was gonna say you better get going or your gonna be late" Hermione said pointing towards the clock.

After all that clock watching it was now quarter to five, which gave Ginny fifteen minutes to get to the training ground, get changed and get on the field. This was all she needed. She also had to make her self look irresistible for Harry. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, leaving her friends in a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell" Ginny mumbled as she ran toward the training pitch.

When she finally arrived, she ran straight into the changing rooms and burst through the door. Everyone's head whipped round and stared at her.

_Great going Ginny, make a grand entrance like a total moron_ she though to herself

"Sorry I'm late" She shouted to everyone, who had gone back to talking to each other, completely ignoring Ginny.

She went over to a bench and began to get change. She took this time as an opportunity to have a quick look for Harry. He wasn't in his normal place where he used to get changed, so she had another quick look around. _Where could he be? Maybe he's avoiding me_.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts as the door slammed open, to reveal Harry already in his Quiddich uniform.

"Right guys, looks like the weather might last for a few hours so we better get out there!" He shouted before turning around and leaving.

The rest of the team followed, leaving Ginny trailing behind.

When they reached the ground Ginny could see her friends sat at the side of the pitch. They were all waving and pulling silly faces. Luna pulling an unattractive kissing face whilst pointing to Harry. Ginny could feel her cheeks getting redder. That's all she needed an audience especially one filled with laughing idiots.

Harry was right the weather did seem to last a few hours, this gave them the chance to have a good long practise. The team seemed to be improving and even Ron seemed more confidant in his new role as keeper. This was most likely inspired from the random shouts of "Well done Ron" from Hermione.

"Right, thanks guys! Looks like that's all for today. You all did amazing and I'm sure we'll show Ravenclaw who the better team is on Saturday. I'll see you all then" Harry announced

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to run back to the changing rooms. Ginny decided to hang back for a while, this could be her only chance to talk to Harry.

"Need any help?" She offered

"No it's ok, i can manage by myself" Harry answered

"Alright then" Ginny said as she turned to leave.

"Look Ginny, I was gonna speak to you but.." but before Harry could finished they heard a voice shouting

"HARRY!"

The both turned around and saw Cho walking towards them. She greeted Harry with a kiss and gave Ginny a very smug smile.

"I saw you training, you were great. Not good enough to beat me though babe" she laughed leaning in to give Harry another kiss.

Ginny couldn't stand it so she turned around and walked away.

"Bye!" Cho shouted with a look of satisfaction on her face.

_A/N This chapter is only small, but i have only got back to writing again. I haven't written the next chapter and I'm working all weekend but i wanted to post this to see whether i should continue of not. I will try to keep writing and post a new chapter soon. __SNOx_


	12. Arguments

"Why did you have to do that? You scared her away" Harry asked

"Sorry babe, i didn't realise what you had to say was so important, anyway she's a loser"

"No she's not" Harry mumbled

"What?"

"I said she's not a loser, look we we're just talking. I had something i wanted to tell her"

"Oh yeah, What?" Cho asked

"It was nothing, just something about the Quiddich match next week" Harry replied

"Well, whatever, Oh by the way your taking me to Hogsmead next week"

"No I'm not you said i could hang out with the guys"

"Yeah well i changed my mind, your taking me instead"

"I don't think so, i promised the guys and you can't tell me what to do!" Harry yelled

"Well, i think i just did. Your coming with me end off!"

"I hate when you do this, you always boss me around and now i finally had enough. We're over"

"What! you can't dump me" Cho said in shock

"Well i think i just did" Harry replied with a smug look on his face as he watched Cho storm off.

Harry had no idea where that argument had come from, but he was glad it did. He felt a bit sorry for Cho since he caused an argument and broke things off no no reason at all, but he had to do it. Its the only way he and Ginny could be together. So now he was finally rid of Cho, he couldn't even remember why he liked her in the first place.

Sure she was good looking but she wasn't funny and she had no personality. She was the exact opposite to Ginny. There he was again thinking about Ginny its all he did these days. Ever since the moment she first walked into the joke shop he couldn't get her off his mind.

There were times where he wasn't sure what to do, she was younger than him and he was dating Cho at the time, but ever since they kissed in the lake he knew he wanted to be with her. But things are never that simple, he had to deal with Cho and the fact that every time he looked for Ginny he could never find her.

Things never seem to be as easy as you want them to be. Harry wanted to be with Ginny and Ginny wanted to be with Harry he hoped. But things are always complicated. Harry hated being the one to break up with someone he always found it difficult especially when that person was Cho Chang.

He must have attempted at least three time to break up with her but it was impossible. He was still feeling proud of himself that he had actually managed to do it. But non of that mattered now, after weeks of trying to get Ginny, he finally had the chance to be with her.

He knew he'd have to give her time to calm down, but first thing in the morning he was going to speak to her. He was beginning to feel rather excited as he thought about the prospect of him and Ginny being together. The little time they had spent together had been great. The way she made him laugh and the way she looked when she laughed. She was so beautiful.

_Oh God Harry what has she done to you. If your friends knew what you were thinking you'd never live it down. _He thought to himself.

With that last thought he headed back to the changing rooms.

* * *

Ginny reached the dormitory and slammed her bag on the floor before dropping on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked

"Cho 'bloody' Chang, that's what" Ginny answered

"What has she done now"

"Well, I finally got a chance to talk to Harry and he was about to tell me something"

"and?"

"She comes along and interrupts us, starts to kiss him right in front of me. I got so angry i just left and i could hear her shouting bye to me, smug cow!" Ginny exploded

"What did Harry say?" Hannah asked

"I didn't stay long enough to find out" Ginny replied

"Its alright, tonight we'll forget about Harry and the snotty cow and have a girls night" Luna announced

"But you have to go back to your dormitory"

"Oh well, they won't find me gone until later, and a week cleaning out cauldrons is worth it to make you feel better" Luna smiled

"I know i don't say it often but, I love you guys" Ginny laughed

"We love you too!" The all yelled.

* * *

Harry could hardly sleep, he had been thinking about what he would say to Ginny for at least an hour now. Fortunately the was a trip scheduled to Hogsmeade next Saturday so he was planning on asking her to go with him. Then they could have a proper talk and see where things went from there.

He felt slightly embarrassed to ask her. No other girl had made him feel this way before. He thought it would be best to ask her when she was alone to spare his own embarrassment rather than hers, but it was hard to find a time she wasn't with her friends.

The best time Harry figured would be after breakfast, when the group of friends each seemed to go their separate ways. He would only have a small amount of time to find her and ask her before the group reassembled.

_You are thinking way to much about this. She obviously likes you so she'll say yes. But does she like me? YES or she wouldn't have kissed you. But i kissed her. But she kissed back._

Harry's mind had gone into overdrive, he kept having these constant battles inside his head and this is what was keeping him up all night. He quickly glanced at the clock again and tried once more to get to sleep.

The next morning Harry was woken up by the sound of people talking. He sat up in his bed and reached for his glasses. He looked over to where the noise was coming from and saw Neville and Dean in deep conversation.

"Whats going on?" Harry asked

"Dean just asked Ginny Weasley to go to Hogsmeade with him next week, and she said yes!" Neville explained.

* * *

_A/N I thought it would be a nice change to see things from Harry's point of view. Was it a good or bad idea? Also i have an idea of what I'm writing next. I don't really plan it, it just falls out my head. So i hope it sounds alright. I am gonna make sure i finish this story and it would be nice to write something else so any ideas are welcomed as are reviews. (Just thought i'd slip that it) SNO x_


	13. Dean The Laugh

Ginny woke up to a strange buzzing sound. Looking around she noticed it was coming from her clock. She gave the clock a good whack and the noise slowly faded. _I really don't want to get up _she thought.

The gang had spent most of the night talking and eating lots of junk food. But when everybody else finally fell asleep, Ginny couldn't stop thinking about Harry.

_He said he was going to sort things out, but what did that mean? Does it mean he's going to break up with Cho or does it mean he doesn't want to hurt my feelings._

"arggggh" Ginny screamed into her pillow.

She propped herself up into a sitting position and stared round the room. The floor was covered in sweet wrappers and empty bottles of butter beer. Hermione and Hannah were both sound asleep and the spot on the floor Luna had previously occupied was now empty. _She must and gone back to her own room._

Harry was still all Ginny could think about even though he was all she talked about last night. They had come up with lots of ideas to see if Harry really liked her.

_"You need to make him jealous" Hannah suggested_

_"How?"_

_"Date someone else"_

_"Like who? and don't even suggest Michael Corner" Ginny snapped_

_"Why he looooves you" Luna laughed until a pillow hit her square in the face._

_"What a bout Dean?"_

_"Dean the laugh?" Ginny asked_

_"Yeah, i heard Ron say he likes you and you seem to get along really well" Hermione explained_

_"See its perfect" Hannah added_

_"Alright but how do i get Dean to ask me out?"_

_"be yourself, and as far as i know he is already planning on asking you" Hermione winked_

_"What! Why didn't you tell me this? Ginny demanded_

_"I didn't think you'd care since you wanted Harry"_

_"Yeah but it's nice to know someone wants me back!" Ginny sighed_

_"You'll be alright, at least you have us" Luna smiled putting her arms around Ginny._

Ginny could still remember the conversation the gang had last night. Should she really go out with someone else. It might help her move on or make Harry jealous. But would he be jealous? He and Cho seemed very much together the last time she saw them. That's it Ginny thought, time to move on.

* * *

Ginny had finally managed to drag herself out of bed and was heading down to meet her friends for breakfast. As she reached the common room it was very quiet. She had nearly reached the portrait when she heard someone shout her name. She turned around and was faced with non other than Dean the laugh.

"Hey, Ginny" He mumble

"Hello Dean, you alright?" Ginny asked flashing him a smile

"I'm great thanks, listen i was just wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" He looked slightly nervous as he asked

"Sure, i would love too"

"Great, I'll meet you in the Great hall around half four" he said as he leaned in and hugged her.

"Bye" she waved as she left to find her friends.

As usual her friends were all gathered round the Gryffindor table.

"So?" Hermione asked as Ginny sat down

"Dean asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade"

"Yes we know that, we told him where you were. But what did you say?" Hannah asked

"I said yes, but i think I'm starting to regret it" Ginny responded

"Why?"

"I like Dean, he's such a laugh but i really like Harry"

At that moment Harry walked through the doors and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He walked straight up to Cho and said something that Ginny couldn't make out. Cho then got up and left the hall with Harry.

"Looks like they are still together then" Hermione said

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked

"Well when i saw Ron this morning he said they had an argument and Harry ended things, but they must of made up cus they seemed pretty much together"

Ginny just sighed. _Did Harry break up with Cho or was Ron wrong?_ Ginny was pulled out of her day dreams when Dean sat next to her.

"I hope you don't mind if i join you for breakfast?" he asked

"No, it's alright" Ginny smiled

She really did enjoy Dean's company and he was rather good looking. He would be the kind of guy Ginny would date if she wasn't so into Harry. He made her laugh and for a while he help her to forget about Harry.

* * *

Harry jumped out of bed and went to get changed. When he came back into his room Dean and Nevile were still talking

"What do you think about Dean getting a date then Harry? Nevile asked

"So it is a date then?"

"I hope so, well she said she'll come to Hogsmeade with me."

"That's great Dean" Harry mumbled

"She's great Ginny. She's funny, outgoing and really fit" Dean laughed

"Yeah" Was all Harry could say.

"I'm going to get some breakfast" Harry said before heading to the door.

_How could she go out with him? Its not like you were dating and she didn't know you had broken up with Cho. You have no right to be annoyed. _The first things Harry wanted to do was apologise to Cho. He knew she didn't really deserve it but he couldn't leave things like that.

As he entered the Great Hall he noticed Ginny sitting with her friends. He wanted to go up and talk to her but he knew he had to speak to Cho first. As he approached the Ravenclaw table he lent over to Cho.

"Can i have a word?" he whispered

"Sure" she replied and she got up and walked out of the hall with Harry.

"I just wanted to apologise for being rude to you"

"Well you should be sorry, you shouldn't have spoken to me like that. But I'll take you back"

"No that's not what I'm trying to say" Harry stumbled

"So are you taking me to Hogsmeade then or not?" Cho asked impatiently.

Harry tried to find the right words to say when Dean walked past him. He watched as he went and sat beside Ginny. He watched as she laughed at something Dean had said.

"Well?"

"Yes, I'll take you to Hogsmeade on Saturday" Harry replied.

"Great" she screamed and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah" Harry mumbled still watching Ginny laughing with Dean.

* * *

_A/N Thank you for your reviews, I will reward you with another chapter. People were wondering who would be the equivalent of Dave the laugh and now you know. I wanted use events that happened in the HP books aswell like Ginny dating both Michael Corner and Dean. Not sure if i am happy with this chapter but I'm gonna work hard on the rest. SNO x _


	14. Hogsmeade

"You alright mate?" Ron asked as he flopped down on the couch next to Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry huffed

"You don't seem fine?" Ron pushed

"It's just the whole Cho thing" Harry answered

"Well its simple init, tell her to get stuffed"

Harry just looked at Ron and couldn't help but laugh,

"How is it that you always know how to cheer me up?" Harry asked

"Well I am a man of many talents Harry my dear boy, and cheering you up is one of them."

"Oh yeah, man of many talents name another one"

"Well what about getting out of detention with Snape?"

"That is talented, how did you ever manage to do that?"

"I blamed it on Michael Corner and now he's cleaning cauldrons for a week" Ron burst out laughing and Harry couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Seriously though, what am I suppose to do? I have to go to Hogsmeade with Cho and then Ginny will be there with Dean."

"Its only for a few hours right, just walk round the shops for a bit then, we'll meet you in the thee broomsticks."

"We'll?" Harry smirked

"Yeah, me and Hermione are going together, our first "official date" as she calls it"

"What?" Ron asked noticing Harry on the verge of laughing again.

"Nothing, its just I can't imagine you on a date, I am happy for you though"

"Yeah so am I, I just hope your as happy as me some day"

"Ok, how did we go from having a laugh, to serious to soppy?" Ron asked

"I think your spending too much time with Hermione!" Harry laughed.

"So you ready for this Quiddich match next week?"

"A bit, I just hope I'm not absolutely useless" Ron replied

"You'll be fine, I wouldn't have chosen you to play otherwise"

"Thanks Harry, see this cheering up thing goes both ways. What about you, you nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah about the fact that the two girls that are both into you are going to go head to head, in what's going to be the most interesting Quiddich game EVER!" Ron stated adding a little more emphasis on the last word causing two first years playing chess to stare at him.

"What are you looking at?" he shouted causing the two boys to get back to their game quite quickly.

"I never thought about it in that way" Harry sighed

"Its just a good job neither of them are beaters," Ron joked

"Look I'm sure, it will be fine, you just need to focus on that snitch alright mate." Ron added

"Yeah, thanks for your help Ron, I'm going to head of to bed, got a busy day tomorrow remember"

"I think I might do the same, I need my beauty sleep" Ron yawned

"and lots of it" Harry laughed

"Shut it!" Ron shouted before he followed Harry up the stairs.

* * *

"What time is it now?" Ginny asked

"Two minutes more than when you last asked" Hermione replied

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous, I have never been on a proper date before and I still don't feel like I'm doing the right thing"

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked

"Well, I do like Dean but it doesn't mean that I don't like Harry anymore. I don't think anything I will do will make me not like him"

"Just give it time and you might think differently" Hermione Said

"But I don't want to give it time, I want Harry"

"Then get him." Luna stated

"If only it was that simple, I overhead that cow saying she was going to Hogsmeade with Harry" Ginny sighed

"So that doesn't mean anything, one of the Patel twins told me that Harry had an argument with Cho at the training ground the other day. She said that he ended things and I know he's going to Hogsmeade with her but that still doesn't mean anything" Hannah tried to reassure her friend.

"Thanks Hannah, What time is it now? Ginny asked again

"Around 4:15. I think you should make your way down now" Hermione answered

"Remember if it all goes too badly, we will meet you in the three broomstick alright" Luna added.

_You just need to get through this one date, then it will all be over_. Ginny kept thinking to herself as she walked down the staircase that led to the main hall. When she arrived the hall was filled with people waiting to be searched by Filch before they were allowed to head on to Hogsmeade.

She found Dean waiting for her at the end of the queue of people. He looked just about as nervous as Ginny which made her smile.

"My lady" Dean said as he gave a slight bow making Ginny smile even more.

"Hello Dean, had a good day so far?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, its been great, its going to get better though I hope"

"Is that so? What have you got planned then?"

"Nothing really, I find things go better when they are not planned out. I just thought that we could look around a few shops. I heard that Honeydukes has got some new sweets in and maybe have a drink in the three broomsticks"

"I thought you didn't like to plan" Ginny laughed

"Alright then we shall just wonder around and see where the afternoon takes us, better?"

"Much" Ginny replied.

After around fifteen minutes of waiting around and after a thorough search from Filch, Ginny and Dean were on their way to Hogsmeade. Like Dean promised they did in fact wonder round the different streets only stopping to enter one shop or another. So far Ginny had noticed there was no sign of Harry, which helped her to relax a little bit.

"I know you are not one for a plan, but do you mind if we nip into Zonko's. I heard they have some great new stuff" Dean asked

"Hey! I was all for a plan, it was you who 'didn't like planning' but I wouldn't mind having a look around Zonko's myself"

"Ginny Wealsey! Planning some practical jokes are we?"

"No, I just wanted to have a look round, besides you'll never get any of that stuff past Filch"

"I beg to differ, on many occasions I have manage to sneak plenty of stuff past Filch" Dean laughed

"Oh yeah and how did you manage to do that?" Ginny asked

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you" Dean said with a serious look on his face before cracking up into another fit of laughter.

When they arrived at Zonko's, the place was packed. Ginny had to grab hold of Deans arm to prevent from getting lost. As they pushed through the crowds of people Ginny noticed that Luna and Hannah were in the back of the shop looking books.

"Hey, I have spotted some friends, do you mind if I just go and say hello to them? I wont be long I'll meet you back here alright?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, it will give me chance to have a quick look round for some new jokes" Dean smiled before turning around and heading over to the Dungbombs.

"So how is it going then?" Hannah asked

"Actually, I'm having a really good time, Dean he's great to hang out with but that's it really, he's more of a friend" Ginny replied

"Well at least you tried going out with someone else, and now you know how you feel there is no point is going out with him again "

"Yeah, I guess your right, this dating stuff really messes with your head" Ginny said.

"Or it might be a Wrackspurt" Luna chimed in which caused both Ginny and Hannah to laugh.

"Did you hear that girls, seems Ginny doesn't like Dean after all, poor guy. Someone should tell him that he is being lead on." Cho smiled as she left her position on the other side of the book shelve.

_A/N - I keep saying i am determined to finish this story, i wrote a few chapter very quickly but then i get distracted and dint continue. I did write this a bit ago so i am once again going to try and get it finished. I will finish it even if nobody is reading it._


	15. What Happened?

After wondering around the store for a while and picking up the necessary jokes and pranks that he needed, Dean had to push himself once again through the crowds to find Ginny. After several minutes looking he couldn't see Ginny but instead he saw Harry stood on his own.

"Your looking a bit lonely Harry, been stood up?" Dean laughed

"If only" Harry chuckled back

"So your date not going very well then?" Dean asked

"It's not a date, but its been alright she's just gone to look at something and then I'm going to take her to the Three Broomsticks where we might 'accidentally' bump into Ron" Harry replied

"Good idea, I think me and Ginny might head over for a drink later"

"So how is your date then, good?"

"Great in fact, Ginny is great I really like her you know. I think she likes me too and I'm defiantly going to ask her out again" Dean smiled

"That is great Dean" Harry said trying not to show how disappointed he actually was.

"Right, I'm ready to go now Harry" Cho ordered as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him through the crowds.

"Good Luck" Dean mouthed to Harry before bursting into laughter at the sight of his friends face.

Once again Dean began his search for Ginny, but this time he was a bit more successful as he found her standing with her friends behind the book shelves.

"Afternoon Ladies" He introduced himself

"Hey Dean" Hannah waved

"Sorry for interrupting your what I'm sure is a very non important conversation, but I thought we could carry on with our date" Dean looked towards Ginny

"Sorry Dean I was just having an unplanned catch up" Ginny replied

"A catch up? You see them everyday, what could you possible have to tell them that's new. Unless it's about me, then I think I would rather not know"

"Well since you don't want to know, How about we get going. I'll see you girls later" Ginny smiled before waving goodbye to her friends.

"So" Dean said as they left the shop

"I thought that we could have a look around Honeydukes and then we can have a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks"

"That sounds great" Ginny replied.

Ginny had always loved Honeydukes, it was one of the reasons she loved to visit Hogsmeade. It was just the fact that the two most amazing things in the world came together, chocolate and magic. When you walked in the door you got the most delicious smells and all the colourful stands were filled with the most creative sweets in the world. It was the best shop ever. After what could have been hours of looking around and buying a whole months worth of sugary goodness, Ginny was ready to leave.

"Thank God for that we been here for nearly two years" Dean said as he glanced at his watch.

"Don't blame me, it was you who suggested we came" Ginny pointed out.

"Well how did I know that you would take so long to pick some sweets" Dean replied as he stopped to open the door of the Three Broomsticks for Ginny

"Your such a gentlemen" Ginny laughed

"You have only just noticed, So where do you want to sit?" Dean asked

Ginny had a quick look around the pub, as she looked towards the back she saw Hermione and Ron sat at a table with Cho and a very uncomfortable looking Harry.

"How about over there?" Ginny suggested, pointing to a table that was the furthest away from Harry.

"Alrighty then" Dean said as he walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for Ginny.

"Still going with the Gentlemen thing" Ginny smiled before she sat down.

"Yes I am, and as my next gentlemen act, I am going to get us a couple of Butterbeers."

Ginny watched as Dean walked away. _Today hasn't been too bad, its actually been pretty fun. _Ginny thought as she looked around the room and found the table Harry was sat at. _At least it looks like I'm having a much better time than Harry. _Ginny smiled at this thought but was pulled out of her own little world as Dean arrived back at the table, with two bottles of Butterbeer in hand.

"What are you so happy about?" Dean asked

"I'm just having a good day, that's all" Ginny replied

"Well I'm glad your having a good time" Dean said as he sat down and handed one of the Butterbeers to Ginny.

It was an understatement to say that Ginny was having a good time. Dean was such a lovely person, and kept saying how much he liked her. This made Ginny feel really guilty, when she agreed to this date she just thought they would have fun. She didn't realise that Dean liked her so much. She was dreading the end of the date, what happens if he asks her out again. She didn't want to lead him on. _You've already done that_ she thought. _I just need to find a way to let him down gently. _

_Once they had left the Three Broomsticks, they began to walk back towards the castle. They arrived in what seemed to be a very empty common room._

"_I had a great time tonight" Dean whispered as he took hold of Ginny's hands._

_He began to lean in to kiss her but before he got contact, Ginny quickly turned her face so that Deans lips connected with her cheek._

"_Well, Goodnight then" He sighed before walking out of the common room._

_Ginny just stood there, she could tell by his face that he felt a bit disappointed._

_

* * *

_The next morning when Ginny woke up, she knew what she had to do. She had to talk to Dean explain to him that she did like him but only as a friend. Although it sounded easy to do it took Ginny another hour to convince herself that she had to do it.

When she walked through the doors of the great hall, she instantly noticed where her friends where sat. She knew she had to speak to Dean first though, she glanced up and down the Gryffindor table and notice that Dean sat on his own. As she began to approach him, the great hall suddenly became filled with owls. Ginny looked up and saw a familiar brown owl fly towards her and drop a small letter in her hands. She looked back towards where Dean was sat but his spot was now empty. She turned around and noticed him leaving the hall. She stuffed the letter into her pocket and ran to follow Dean. She managed to catch up to him entering the common room.

"Hey can I talked to you?" Ginny asked

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Ginny"

"Why what wrong?"

"I found about your little plan, you know the one where you make Harry jealous"

"I didn't.."

"Just save it ,yeah"

Ginny just stood there, she had no idea what had happened. Yesterday her and Dean where having a great time and now only a few hours later he acted like he didn't want to know her.

_A/N - I also forgot to mention in the last chapter i changed my screen name, but it is the same story. The chapters are a bit short and i hope the story doesnt move to fast, but as i say i want to give it an end._


	16. Spilling Secrets

Dean had a great day with Ginny, he wasn't too put off by the fact that she has redirected his kiss to her cheek. Sure it did disappoint him a little bit, but he just shrugged it off as her being nervous. He was sure Ginny liked him just as much as he liked her, and this made him smile.

After he left the common room, he though that he would take a quick walk before curfew set in. The last thing he wanted was a rollicking from Filch . He headed down the stairs and into the courtyard where he noticed Cho and Harry sitting on a bench.

"Hey guys" he said as he approached them

"Had a good day?" Dean asked

"I had a wonderful time" Cho replied

"Yeah" Harry agreed not too convincingly.

"Well I think I'm going to head back to the common room, want me to walk you back?" Harry looked towards Cho

"No thanks Harry, I think I might stay here for a little while and have a little chat with Dean"

"Alright then, Good Night and I'll see you later Dean" Harry waved as he headed back towards the castle.

"So you wanted to have a little chat with me?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I do" Cho replied

"What about?"

"Ginny"

"Ginny?" Dean questioned.

* * *

_Hermione had had a great day with Ron, he took her in all the shops she wanted to go in and still manage to act like he was having a great time. What guy would happily wait in a book shop whilst his girlfriend took nearly twenty minutes to find the book she wanted, not many. But this was the kind of guy Ron was he was sweet, funny and rather handsome. _

_They were now sat at the Three Broomsticks waiting for Cho and Harry to show up. When they finally arrived and found their way over to the table, Harry went to get some butterbeers and Ron being ever the gentleman offer to help him._

_This left Hermione with just Cho for company. Hermione couldn't remember a time where it was just the two of them being alone together. Normally she had Ron to help her get the conversation going. She soon found out she didn't need Ron's help at all as Cho seemed to have a topic in mind._

"_So I heard your friend Ginny was dating Dean Thomas?"_

"_Yeah she is"_

"_That's nice, he a good guy"_

"_Try telling Ginny that" Hermione muttered_

"_What do you men?" Cho asked_

"_Nothing really, I'm just not sure if she likes him that's all"_

"_You do you think she stringing him on?" Cho pushed_

"_No! Well yeah, kind of. I shouldn't have said anything"_

"_No its my fault for asking, it's alright I wont tell anyone" Cho smiled_

"_Two butterbeers" Ron proclaimed as he set the two bottles on the table._

"_Thanks!" Hermione exclaimed she grabbed the bottle and drank it all at once._

_She knew she shouldn't have said anything to anyone about Dean and Ginny , especially if that person was Cho. She hadn't gave a lot away, its not like she told Cho all about Ginny plan but she could tell by the look on Cho's face, she had worked out what was going on. Even though Cho hated Ginny Hermione hoped that Cho would have ignored what she had said and just leave it alone. But deep down Hermione knew, that what she had said would certainly cause a problem. _

* * *

"I don't believe you" Dean really couldn't believe anything that Cho had just told him about Ginny. Would Ginny really do this to him? He knew that Cho hated Ginny, but he didn't understand why she would lie.

"Your lying" he firmly stated.

"No I'm not, I heard her tell those idiotic friends of hers, whilst you was on your so called date. Then I asked Hermione and she told me" Cho replies

"She told you what exactly?

"That Ginny was playing you. You can tell she's not interested in you, she's more interested in Harry"

"Harry?" Dean asked

"Yeah, she keeps sniffing round him, but he's just not interested. He's dating me remember, but that doesn't stop her. I tried to tell her but she won't listen." Cho reasons

"But what has that got to do with me?"

"Well she's either trying to move on or make him jealous and I have seen those looks she gives him. Doesn't look like she's moving on to me" Cho smirks

"Yeah I see what you mean now you mention it. How could I be so stupid?" Dean replies putting his head in his hands

"Its not your fault Dean, you're a great guy. Its Ginny that's the problem"

"Yeah your right. Thanks Cho, you're a good friend" Dean smiles.

"Your welcome" Cho smiles back as she pulls Dean into a hug.

It all made sense now to Dean, he had noticed the way Ginny had looked at Harry but before he just brushed it off as being friendly. But now he knew better, Ginny had just dated him to make Harry feel jealous, but was it working. Dean had no idea how Harry felt about Ginny. Sure as Cho had stated he was dating her, but he knew that Harry didn't feel anything for Cho.

If Harry did like Ginny, then why didn't Harry say something when he told him about the date? There were so many thoughts running through his mind at this moment. A few hours ago he had been on a date with an amazing girl, and for all he knew people where being honest with him. He wondered who else had been lying to him, he needed to know what has been going ion and first things first he wanted to talk to Harry.

_A/N Been a long time I know and Iapologise. My life is so hectic at the momnet Imoving house on friday so that's been time consuming. I promised I would finish this story so I have tried to pack it into around two chapters. I'm sorry if it is rushed and crap but I feel like it's time to bring this story to an end._


	17. The Truth Comes Out

When Dean walked into the dormitory he found Ron and Harry having a conversation on Harry's bed.

"Ron can I talk to Harry for a minute"

"Alone" he added when he noticed Ron hadn't made an attempt to move.

"Yeah sure mate. Harry I see you in the common room" Ron nodded as he left the room.

"You alright Dean?" Harry asked

"Not really" Dean replied "I wanted to ask you about you and Ginny"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like her?" Dean pressed

"No" Harry lied

"Did you know that she likes you?"

"No. What's this all about?" Harry was slightly confused, he didn't understand why Dean had just burst in and starting asking questions about Ginny.

"I'm sorry mate, its just I spoke to Cho after you left last night and she said some stuff about Ginny"

"What kind of stuff?" Harry asked.

"Just that she was using me to get to you" Dean admitted.

"You know what Cho is like you should ignore her she's always making things up"

"Well that what I thought at first, but then she told me that Hermione told her it was true"

Harry looked at dean "Well how do you know that…"

"She's not lying" Dean finished "Why would she lie, she knows I could just go and easily ask Hermione"

"I suppose your right, I just didn't think Ginny was like that" sighed Harry

"Neither did I" Dean replied.

"So what you going to do now?" Harry asked

"Nothing I can do really, but Oh well plenty of other owls in the skies as my mum says" Dean attempted a smile

* * *

Ginny's mind was still swimming in confusion. So much so her head started to hurt, so she decided to do what she did every time she felt upset or confused. She sat herself down by the lake and watched as the water gently rippled. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about the evening she had just experienced.

"Ginny" a voice pulled her out of her day dream.

She opened her eyes and was met by the sparkling green eyes of Harry Potter.

"I wanted to talk to you" Harry said as he stood up from his crouching position.

"What about?" Ginny asked as she repeated Harry actions and stood up.

"Dean" Harry simply stated.

"Oh yeah, What about him?"

"I just wanted to ask you why you felt you could mess with his feelings like that. He really liked you Ginny and you just led him on" Harry was on the verge of shouting.

"I didn't" Ginny tried to argue.

"Don't lie Ginny" Harry turned away.

"Just let me explain myself" Ginny begged.

"Go on then"

"I really like Dean, just not in that way and I didn't lead him on" Harry scoffed.

"He asked me out and we had a good time, I tried to let him down gently tell him he was only a friend but when I saw him this morning he was off with me" Ginny paused.

"I didn't mean it to go that far, I tried to explain to him but he wouldn't listen. He just kept talking about how I was trying to make you jealous"

"Where you?" Harry asked pointedly.

"What?" Ginny was surprised at how blunt Harry was being.

"I asked if you where trying to make me jealous"

"No of course not" Ginny replied.

"That's not what Hermione said. I just can't deal with all your silly games Ginny. You just need to grow up" Harry stated as he headed back up towards the castle.

Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened. What did Harry mean about Hermione. She didn't believe that Hermione would talk about anything they had discussed. She didn't know anybody else that Hermione hung out with other than the gang.

As she turned towards the castle she noticed a tall figure stood by the main entrance.

"Cho" she said through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Had a good chat then?" Cho asked as Harry approached the castle

"Just leave me alone Cho"

"Well that's no way to speak to your girlfriend"

"Your not my girlfriend and you must be a bit thick if you think you are. Do you not get it I don't like you"

"Yeah Harry I do get it I'm not blind, its obvious that you like that Weasley girl and no matter what I do I cant change that"

"What?" Harry shouted

"What?" Cho repeated

"What did you mean "no matter what I do". What did you do Cho?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Cho replied.

"Cho. What did you do?"

"It was only a bit of fun we were just messing around with her. I didn't think Dean would take it so seriously" Cho admitted.

"Your pathetic you know that. I gotta find her" Harry said as he glanced towards the lake that Ginny was previously sat at.

* * *

"Good day?" Hermione asked as she sat herself next to Ginny on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"No actually, it was a horrible day thanks to you" Ginny replied as she got up from the couch.

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"You couldn't keep your big gob shut could you? Making friends with Cho and telling lies about me" Ginny shouted.

"What? I promise Ginny I didn't. She might of mentioned something about Harry but I swear I tried to put her off".

Ginny could see that Hermione wasn't lying and she knew her friend would never do anything to hurt her on purpose. After everything that had happened with Harry Ginny new she needed her friends around her.

"Its alright Hermione, its my own fault anyway" Ginny said pulling her friend into a hug.

The two broke apart as the door to the common room swung open revealing Luna.

"Hey Hermione, Hey Ginny" She greeted them

"I heard that Harry was looking for you"

"Yeah he found me before by the lake, we had an interesting talk. I say talk he mostly shouted" Ginny replied.

"No he just asked me about five minutes ago if I had seen you. Looked important what he wanted to say. He didn't look angry just a bit frazzled".

"What?" Ginny shouted.

"I said.."

"I know what you said" Ginny interrupted Luna "Why would he be looking for me? I need to go and find him"

_A/N The next chapter will be the last chapter so the end is near. I will post it later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading_


	18. Happy Ending?

Harry had been rushing round the castle for about half an hour now. After his little talk with Cho everything seemed to become clear to him. He knew that Ginny had done something wrong but he could also blame himself. He was the one that kept allowing Cho to mess him around and allowing his anger to get the better of him at times. He regretted some of the things he had said to Ginny and he wanted her to know that he was sorry. He also wanted her to know how he felt.

He had no idea where she could be, not even one of her best friends knew where she was. He decided to check the common room once again just in case she had turned up since the last time he checked.

Harry pushed open the portrait of the fat lady and stepped into the common room. Harry scanned the room quickly but couldn't spot the redhead anywhere. He did spot two of her friends Luna and Hermione sat by the fire.

"Hey" Harry said as he approached them.

"If you're still looking for Ginny you just missed her" Luna said reading his mind.

"Well do you know where she might have gone?" Harry asked.

"She said something about going to look for you. But obviously she wasn't successful" Hermione answered.

"I have been all over the castle looking for her, but if she is looking for me then we might just keep missing each other. Well I'm going to keep looking. Thanks for your help" Harry said looking dejected.

"Wait! Have you tried the lake?" Hermione asked.

"The lake?" Harry asked "The lake" He repeated as if something in his head had clicked.

"Thanks" He shouted as he ran towards the portrait hole.

* * *

Ginny settled herself against her favourite tree, it had an amazing view of the lake but it was also out of the cold. She had ran all over the castle looking for Harry. She wondered maybe if Harry had given up on looking for her or maybe he was still walking around the castle wondering where she was. So many thoughts were running through her mind and she couldn't cope with it. She just needed a little peace and quiet. So here she was again sat by the lake. The last place she had seen Harry.

Just as she was getting relaxed she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and turned to the boy walking towards her.

"Can I sit down?" He asked

"Sure" she replied

"I…." they both started

"You go first" Harry said.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry Harry. I know what I did to Dean was terrible but I really didn't mean to. It's just that I liked you and I didn't know what to do I.." Harry cut her off with a kiss.

"I don't care" Harry stated as they broke apart.

"What?" Ginny asked

"I said I don't care. What happened, happened and I just want us to move on. I really like you Ginny, I was stupid before I should have just told yo.." this time it was Ginny that cut Harry off with a kiss.

"So do you forgive me?" Harry asked

"Only if you forgive me" Ginny replied

"I forgive you" the both replied at the same time, making each other laugh.

* * *

They had been sat under the tree for just over an hour now. Harry was laid on the floor with Ginny's head on his chest. Ginny loved laying in this position. She could hear Harry heart gently beating against his chest a sound that she found very soothing. Even though Ginny was very comfortable in this position she knew that she would have interrupt the special moment and to talk to Harry soon.

"So what happens now, with us I mean?" Ginny asked

"Why do you want me to call you my girlfriend?" Harry replied

"Yes. No, I mean…"

"Because I do" Harry cut her off

"I don't want to rush things, we have already wasted so much time and I don't want to waste anymore. But I would like to call you my girlfriend if you don't mind of course" Harry said with his cheeks slightly blushing.

Ginny just answered him with a kiss

"I suppose I could get use to that" She smiled which caused Harry to smile.

She settle back into her previous position, her head on Harry's chest.

They spent the rest of the day just laying together under the tree and watched as the sun set over the lake.

* * *

_A/N I thought that was a good place to end the story it was a little cheesy but oh well we all love a bit of cheese._

_It has been a long ride this story and i wanted to thank the people who stuck by it and have been patient with me. Also thanks to all the new readers who have took time to review, they really do make me happy. So the story is now finished i hope i did it jutice although it was rushed, the one thing i can say i that i think that my writing has developed over the last few chapters so thats a plus._

_Thank you all once again, LiveYoungDieFastx_


End file.
